


Part of Your World

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Team Free Will goes ghost busting and Castiel learns to swim.





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the others in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series. 
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word "underwater."

Castiel and Dean were sitting in a diner. Castiel drank his coffee while he watched people through the window as they walked by. Dean was focused on his waffles, but snuck looks at Castiel every so often. He nervously cleared his throat.

“Cas, we need to talk.”

“Of course, Dean. You know how much I enjoy our talks together.” Castiel turned to face Dean and stared at him intensely.

Dean cleared his throat nervously again. “I’ve been trying to find the words to tell you how I feel…”

Sam suddenly appeared behind Dean, slammed a newspaper on the table, and slid into the booth next to Castiel. “Get this, there’s an old lighthouse in Ransom Cove. Some kids broke into it. Two of the kids have disappeared, while the other two claimed that the place was haunted and they were chased out by a ghost.”

Dean stared blankly at Sam. 

Castiel asked, “How far away is it, Sam?”

“Only about a two-hour drive north. We can be there by noon.”

Dean was still frozen holding a fork in his right hand halfway to his mouth. He looked blankly between Castiel and Sam. Sam gave him a puzzled look. “Are you hung over, Dean? You got to realize you aren’t in your 30s anymore.”

Dean frowned at Sam. “No, no, I’m not. I just want to finish my waffles in peace.”

“Ok, then. Come on, Cas. Let’s go pack the Impala up.” Sam slide out of the booth and stood up. 

Castiel followed him. He gave Dean an apologetic glance. “We’ll have to finish our talk later, Dean. I’ll go help Sam.”

Dean watched their receding backs. He pushed the waffles away, muttering “Good talk, good talk…”

Within an hour, the trio was on their way to the lighthouse. Dean kept watching Castiel in the rear-view mirror, but Castiel was just looking out the window serenely. Sam was furiously typing away on his tablet, researching the lighthouse.

“So, Sammy, what do you got?”

“The first report of the hauntings date back to the 40s. Apparently, in 1939, the lighthouse keeper got drunk and failed to light the lighthouse during a storm. A small ship with about 40 people in it crashed upon the rocks. A year later the keeper was found dead within the lighthouse with the doors locked from the inside. People reported more sightings over the years. In 1953, a different keeper jumped to his death during a storm. In the 1960s, the lighthouse was decommissioned and sold to an architect who remodeled it into a home. That guy jumped off the cliffs during a storm in 1972. In 1975, a new family moved in but moved out quickly after. The stories continue until the place was abandoned in 1994 and has been empty ever since.”

“So, you thinking a vengeful spirit from the ship, maybe?” 

“Dates would make sense. First haunting didn’t happen until after that and person to cause it was the first dead.”

“How are we going to figure out who it is? You said there was what, 40 people on the boat. The item the ghost was attached to might be at the bottom of the ocean.”

A calm voice from the backseat interrupted, “if we go to the lighthouse I can sense the spirit’s presence. I probably can figure out the item if I get near it.”

“So, we go to the lighthouse and then go for a dive to find whatever was on that boat that’s the spirit is linked to?” Dean asked.

Castiel responded, “There is one small problem, Dean. I don’t know how to swim.”

“You are thousands of years old and can’t swim?”

“Never had the occasion to learn.” Castiel growled and looked out the window again. 

Dean shrugged and turned on the radio, blasting Metallica.

—-

When the trio got to the lighthouse, they walked inside the first floor. The staircase leading up the second floor was broken and several steps were missing. Dean’s EMF detector went crazy, while Castiel walked slowly around. He looked at one area of the wall repeatedly, placing his palms forward on it. 

He looked at Sam, "I feel a breeze here. I believe there's a something behind this wall. Do you see a mechanism?"

Sam examined the stonework on either side of the area. He finally found a small depression in the stone and pressed his hand against it. A panel slid forward, revealing stairs below. 

Dean and Sam pulled out flashlights as they descended the stairs. Castiel followed them with his angel blade drawn.

A thin, reedy voice called, "Help!"

Dean shined the light in the direction of the voice. A young man and woman were huddled together in the corner. "Looks like we found the missing kids, Sam."

Sam knelt next to the kids looking concerned. "What happened? Are you two ok?"

The boy responded, "We went into the lighthouse as a dare. It was cool and all, but then there was this man, a… ghost. He shoved us down the stairs and we haven't been able to figure out how to get out."

Sam looked over at Dean. "I'll drive the kids into town. You and Cas keep looking and I'll be back." Dean nodded. Sam helped the kids stand up and led them back to the staircase.

Castiel located a locked door in the far corner of the room. He gave the lock a hard tug, and it broke off. Castiel pushed the door open. Castiel stepped inside the door with Dean close on his heels. Inside the next room was the remains of a distillery. "Looks like we found where they made the booze during prohibition, Cas. I guess the lighthouse keeper had a side job."

Dean inspected the remains of the distillery, while Castiel searched the corners of the room. He pushed a table aside and pulled open a trap door in the floor. A ladder led down to a cave below. Castiel tested the strength of the ladder. "Let me go down first, Dean." 

Castiel climbed down the ladder to the rough-hewed cavern below. After Castiel stepped off ladder, Dean started down the ladder. On the third step down, the ladder made a creaking sound and broke. Dean plummeted to the ground, but Castiel caught him with a loud grunt. Castiel and Dean looked at each other, their faces about an inch apart. Dean could feel Castiel's breath on his cheek. Dean gulped at looked into Castiel's eyes. "Cas, I've been trying to tell you…"

Suddenly, a chill wind passed through them both. Castiel quickly put Dean on the ground and pulled out his angel blade. The billowing figure of a man appeared before them. Dean took the tire iron he was holding and swung at the ghost. Castiel hand started to glow, when the apparition suddenly disappeared.

"Did you do something to him, Cas?"

"No, I think he realized I was about to smite his essence and fled."

Dean looked at Castiel blankly. "I was about to…"

Castiel turned sharply looking at the cavern. "I think there's a way out of here to the ocean." He started walking towards the farthest corner of the cavern. From there a tunnel led out to the sea. Castiel paused where the cavern opened out into the sea.

"They must have sent the liquor out by boat, Cas."

Castiel squinted at the water. "I believe the spirit is tethered here by an object out among those rocks." Castiel pointed to some rocks about 50 feet from the opening of the cavern.

The water seemed mostly calm to Dean. He started to strip down to his briefs. "We can swim out there, Cas. It's not that far."

"I don't know how to swim." Castiel frowned at him, crossing his arms.

"It's like riding a bike, Cas."

"I don't know how to do that either."

Dean gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on, Cas, get out of your clothes."

Castiel looked at him suspiciously but removed his clothes, down to his white boxers. Dean looked at him and swallowed hard. Castiel out from under his layers was a sight to behold. Dean stared at Castiel for several moments, but then realized what he was doing. "I'll call, ummm, Sam and tell him what we are up to." Dean turned his back to Castiel while he called Sam. After talking to Sam for a few minutes, he turned back to Castiel. Castiel was staring at the water with an intense look.

"Let's go, Cas."

"Dean, I'm not sure that is prudent. I won't technically drown, but I could sink."

"Cas, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We'll both jump in together on the count of three."

Castiel sighed. "Ok, Dean. If I sink though, I am holding you accountable."

Dean gave him a reassuring smile. "On the count of three. One…Two…" Dean suddenly shoved Castiel into the water. He then jumped in after him. Castiel sputtered but managed to keep afloat. He glared at Dean. Dean shrugged, "The way my dad taught me to swim was to throw me off the boat into a middle of a lake. I had to learn to sink or swim really fast."

Castiel muttered, "You are not my father."

"Thank Chuck for that." 

Dean started swimming out the rocks. Castiel followed him more slowly. When they reached the rocks, Dean started to dive down underwater to see if he could see anything. The cracked remains of a boat were nestled at the base of the rocks about twenty feet down. Dean couldn't see anything through the silt and sand on the ocean bed. He swam back up to the rocks. 

Castiel was holding onto one of the rocks for dear life. "Cas, I need you to use your mojo to find whatever it is that's holding him here."

Castiel slowly let loose of his grip of the rock and dove underwater. He became more comfortable in the water and in a few minutes, was swimming around like an old pro. Dean had to go up for air about five times, but Castiel remained under the water. Castiel dug through the silt and sand until he located a small box. He swam upwards towards the rocks.

After Dean and Castiel emerged from the water and clambered onto the rocks, Castiel handed Dean the box. "The item is in there."

Dean opened the box. Inside was a hairbrush, a comb, and a small jewelry box that contained two rings. Dean looked at the rings. Inside the smaller ring, the words, "Gracie, our love is forever." Dean sighed. 

Castiel said urgently, "Dean, it's coming." 

"Cas, it's probably the hairbrush or comb but I don't have any way to burn them without going back to the cavern."

Castiel pulled the box from Dean's hands and removed the hairbrush and comb. The cold wind passed over him and Dean. Out of the corner of Castiel's vision, he could see the spirit began to take form. Castiel said, "Close your eyes, Dean." A bright light pulsated from Castiel's hand as the hairbrush and comb were obliterated. The ghost disappeared in a glow of white light.

"Dean, you can open your eyes now."

Dean looked at Castiel. "Did you just smite hair products?"

Castiel sighed and handed him the box back. "I wish I could fly still so I return us to that ledge. You are going to get really cold now that the sun is going down." Castiel gestured back to the cavern from which they jumped.

Dean leaned into Castiel. "There are worse fates than being out here on the rocks with you."

Castiel looked into Dean's face. "I suppose when you got killed by the hellhound that was worse. When I got stabbed by Ramiel , it wasn't pleasant. Getting tortured by April was also not a good fate."

Dean put an arm around Castiel's shoulders and pulled him close. "There are a lot worse fates. I'm pretty friggin' happy with this one. I've been trying to tell you for a long time…"

Sam's voice rang out, "I see you all there. Let me angle the boat around and I'll pick you up."

"Sonovabitch." Dean growled.

Castiel looked at him confused. "You don't want your brother to find us?"

"I did. I just wanted him to find us later."

Sam had maneuvered the boat into hearing range. Dean shut up and glared at Sam. "Sorry, it took me so long guys."

Dean muttered, "Not long enough." Castiel gave him another confused look.

\------

Later that night after collecting their clothes, the trio drove back to the hotel. Sam was still researching on his tablet. "Get this, Gracie is still alive. Her fiancé, Robert Allen, died on the ship. But she's still around at the grand old age of 101. She never married."

Castiel spoke from the backseat, "We should return the rings to her."

The next morning, they headed out to the nursing home that Gracie lived in. Sam, Dean, and Castiel met her in the common room. Sam knelt next to her wheel chair. "Hi Gracie. I'm Sam Winchester, and that's my brother Dean and Castiel. We found something that belongs to you." Sam handed Gracie the box. 

Gracie opened it and gasped as she saw the rings. "Robert and I picked them together. We were supposed to be married the week after his ship went down." She read the inscription and a tear rain down her cheek. Castiel walked away to find some tissues. She reached and grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you so much for giving a part of Robert back to me."

Sam smiled at her. Dean leaned towards her whispered, "He must have been someone really special for you to wait so long."

She smiled, watching as Castiel found some tissues and turned to come back. She turned to face Dean and watched his face as Castiel returned. "If it's the right person, you'll wait forever. But then again, I think you already know that."

Dean smiled at her. "I do."


End file.
